


Tied up Love

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Era of Samurai: Code of Love (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Nude Modeling, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRouge/gifts).



Isami Kondo had a secret passion, though he had a few but this one he hadn't shared with anyone before. He thoroughly enjoyed the ukiyo-e art form so much that he started to practice it himself so he did normally he would be in his office practicing while looking out at the window at the other training or of his girlfriend as she took care of the garden. A few weeks prior he found some rather interesting works of ukiyo-e art in the market when he was admiring other artist and their splendid work. There was some hiding in the back of the room of the sales floor it was of erotica, shibari erotica to be exact woman decoratively tied up with jute rope looking so innocent and exposed. Staring at them he wonder what his girlfriend Yuki would look like tied up posing for him while he painted her beautiful visage. His tanned skin flushed as he enjoyed the thought of that would she be willing do to something like that for him? It's not like anyone would ever see the work, his stuff stays private from all prying eyes even from nosy Soji.

 

“Perhaps if I buy her that scarf she has been looking at she would be more willing to do so. . .” Isami mused looking door the market row to the shop that Yuki stopped at often to stare at a soft pink silk scarf embellished with golden flowers.

 

Coming back to the Shinsengumi Base after his shopping Isami spotted Yuki in the garden plucking out weeds, making sure that all the vegetables growing their could become their best. Her caring nature drew him to her from the moment he met her, her beauty was beyond any conventional standard the creamy skin the elegant look of her long black hair that was pinned back with a bright purple ribbon.

 

“Yuki-san I have something for you.” He called out looking towards her bright smiling face as she turned to face him.

 

“Something for me? What is the special occasion?” She asked, pulling the gloves off her delicate hands.

 

“I was wondering if you would do the honors and help me with something tonight.” He said handing her the small box.

 

“Of course I will help you Kondo-san.” She said opening the box, her small eyes becoming wide and bright as she spotted the scarf she had been eyeing for so long now. “It's so beautiful!”

 

“Not as beautiful as you dear.”

 

She blushed at that comment, taking the scarf out of the box she wrapped it around her slender neck pulling out the long hair out from under the garment. The move was so smooth and elegant it looked flawless. Yuki beamed up at him giving him a dazzling smile that caused his breath to hitch in his chest, she looked breathtaking like this.

 

“What is it that you wanted, me to help you with Kondo-san?” She asked reaching out for his left hand holding it tightly.

 

“Meet me in my office tonight after dinner.”

 

~~

 

You were curious as to why you needed to help Kondo specially after dinner, he looked a bit nervous but excited about the project. Wearing the scarf all day even while making dinner and it got a bit hot but it was just so pretty you couldn't help but marvel at it. Heisuke made several comment during dinner how nice it looked with your skin tone and matched your features just perfectly. Soji thought it was so funny that he was compliment you so much in the presence of Commander Kondo which Soji pointed out to remind Heisuke was your boyfriend.

 

After dinner you walked over to Kondo's office petting the scarf enjoying the silky texture of it so happy that he splurged and got it for you. It cost a lot that would have cost you at least three months worth of saving up money to buy it. Knocking on the door to his office you heard him shuffle around and open it allowing you in, there was a big nervous smile on his handsome face. His gorgeous eyes shining down at you giving that sent a blush to your cheeks and a sweet tingle down your spine. How could he slay you with just a smile?

 

“Yuki-kun I am so glad to see you.”

 

“What is it that you want my help from Isami-kun?”

 

“I have a new hobby and I would like you to help me with it.”

 

“Alright.” You nodded following him to the desk noticing that it was cleaned off of the normal items.

 

Now the giant desk had paints on it, by the desk was a canvas on a easel a pile of jute rope on the floor. You were unsure of what the rope was for and Isami was a painter? Something new to learn about your loving boyfriend. He plucked up a canvas he had just recently finished from the edge of the desk showing it to you it was of Harada-san clearly done from out of his office window while he was practicing against Soji. It was exquisitely done in beautiful detail right down to the sweat coming off of his brow.

 

“It's amazing Isami-kun I didn't know you had this hidden talent.” You said smiling up at him.

 

“As you see I use people as models of course other things as well. . .Yuki-kun would you please let me use you as a model?”

 

“Me?” You let out a squeak blushing and feeling a bit shy as you didn't feel like you were pretty enough to model for him to equal his excellent talent.

 

“Yes of course you my love, my darling, Yuki. But I want to try something a little special with it would you be willing?”

 

Your fingers went unconsciously to the scarf adorning your neck, he did spend a lot of money on this for you. Your love for him was deep being with him made you feel strong and confident enough to do anything. Nodding you walked over to the desk examining the paints and all the various exotic colors.

 

“I will Isami-kun what is it the special thing?”

 

“Shibari.”

 

“Shibari?” You said repeating the unfamiliar word.

 

“It's easier if I show you, no one will be near here for a while so we are totally safe here. Please undress Yuki,” Isami said kindly brushing a few strands of loose hair out of your face placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

 

“Undress?”

 

“Yes I want to paint you naked, tied up.”

 

“Tied up. . .” You repeated making the connection to the jute rope, then it hit you remembering Hajime and Soji talking about how if done properly tying up a loved one could be extremely sexy.

 

“I promise not to hurt you and if it becomes too much tell me to stop and we'll stop.” He said softly hands pressed gently against your waist fingers rubbing the sensitive spots on your sides.

 

“Alright, I trust you Isami-kun.” You said smiling up at him a trusting loving look in your eyes as you undid your scarf.

 

“You can keep the scarf on Yuki-kun, the color suits you so well, I want to capture it in this painting.”

 

About ten minutes later you were naked and being tied up in a knot in which Isami called the hojojitsu ittatsu-ryu knot. The rough jute rope rubbing against your skin it didn't hurt or bother your skin too much Isami made sure to be gentle with you the whole way, his hands ghosting over your skin it leaving such a stunning sensation through your body it brought a tingling sensation to your vagina squirming in your spot a little as you felt yourself get wet at his tender touch.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked pausing for a moment noticing your squirming as he tied your arms around your back in the rather advance looking knot.

 

“I am fine, your hands brushing on my skin like this feels really good, Isami-kun.” You said a bit boldly admitting to enjoying the feeling of him touching you even just to tie you up.

 

“How does this feel?” He asked, his voice getting a bit husky leaning into you placing a few soft kisses to your exposed neck, moving his lips to your shoulder.

 

“Ah, that feels really good.” You moaned leaning back against him, wanting to feel more of his touch.

 

His right hand snaked around your front reaching in between your legs you had been kneeling in front of him for him to tie you up. He spread your legs a little gaining access to your vagina curling his middle finger in between your lips feeling how wet you were already.

 

“So my gentle touching does this to you, my love?” He asked in a teasing tone biting down softly on your shoulder, causing you to moan again, making Isami press a second finger to your clit rubbing it.

 

“Ah! That is so sensitive Isami.” You panted as he rubbed your clit back and forth making you wetter by the second.

 

“What of the painting?” You questioned coming back to earth as you remembered what you were doing originally.

 

“That will have to wait this looks just so good my love let me do one more knot for you.”

 

Taking two more ropes he fashioned a harness around your ample breasts the ropes wrapping around the breasts themselves tight around them making you pant slightly at the pressure on them. Your nipples harden at the sensation, squirming again as you felt juices dripping down your legs from all the sensation of being tied up. It felt so good not to be able to move even if you wanted to the exposed feeling was strange but oddly satisfying with Isami in the room and the only one there to see you. You could hear him moaning beside you as he finished the harness around your breast, right hand pinching your nipples smiling at the lewd moan escaping your lips. His lips pressed roughly against yours capturing the moan his tongue diving into your mouth exploring it massaging your tongue as his hands groped your breasts squeezing the extremely sensitive mounds of flesh. You wanted to wrap your arms around him and hold him tight against your body but your arms tied behind your back all you could do was sway to the side a little.

 

“Want to use your arms, Yuki darling?” He asked smiling down at you as he leaned back admiring your panting face lips red from all the kissing.

 

“I want to feel you against me.” You said in between breathy pants feeling so turned on right now.

 

“I like it when you are so honest about what you want Yuki.” He answered as he undid his obi slowly pulling off his clothes to reveal slightly tanned skin that was only slightly scarred from battles.

 

“I love you Isami.” You moaned leaning up placing a kiss on his chest over a scar that ran across his heart.

 

“Yuki!” Isami cried out passionately lunging forward wrapping his arms around you tightly pushing back on the floor on your back kissing you passionately, grinding his hips against yours, feeling his cock hard against your body.

 

He became like a wild animal panting heavily, his hands roving all over your body squeezing you breasts as he leaned back a little staring you in the eyes, a passionate lustful gaze in his eyes. In the shuffle your scarf fell off, on the floor beside you.

 

“I love you so much.” He panted burying his face into the crook of your neck biting down leaving a mark, reaching his right hand down he spread your legs, slipping two fingers right inside your vagina it all wet and ready for him, but even in a dizzy state he was going to make sure you were prepared for him.

 

“Isami yes, take me.” You shouted out arching your back pressing your hips against his hand.

 

He continued to suck and bite on your neck, enjoying your squirming underneath him, your breasts feeling extremely sensitive to his chest pressing against you as they were held firm by the ropes and a lot of pressure on them making the nipples electrifying to the touch. Whimpering a little as he pulled his wet fingers out, reaching them up he brought them to your lips brushing the wetness all over your lips, placing fingers in your mouth letting you suck them clean. Then in a second you felt his hard cock press right in between your legs the pressure of his cock spreading open the lips of your vagina felt so good and tantalizing it brought a cry of pleasure to your lips. Pushing his cock all the way inside of you right to his balls pressed against you, causing you to arch your back again rocking your hips against him enjoying that full feeling. It was more than your body could handle, leaning back some he grabbed your legs wrapping them against his waist he started to move in and out of you. Just a little enjoying the way the walls of your vagina grabbed his cock holding him tightly forcing him to move in and out the wetness of your vagina dripping down your lips towards your ass. Reaching his right hand down Isami rubbed at your exposed clit making that swollen sensitive bud jolt to his touch, bucking your hips against him he smile as you cried out his name.

 

Your body shook underneath him as you came from his touch, he marveled at the bits of white cum that showed that escaped your beautiful body. Dragging a finger down around his cock collecting your cum he brought it to his lips licking it up. Leaning down Isami kissed you letting you taste your cum on his lips as he pushed his hands on your shoulders and started to thrust roughly into you. With him holding you in spot you couldn't move so it made his thrust deeper and more pleasurable his cock hitting your cervix as his speed picked up.

 

“You are so beautiful and even more so like this Yuki. I can't focus on anything but you and how I just want to pleasure you.” He moaned right in your ear as he sucked and bit on your neck, you would need the scarf to cover all these love bites from him.

 

“Ah you are so wild Isami I love it so much.” You panted body shaking again as you felt your body reeling again almost to another point of cumming.

 

You felt his cock throbbing inside of you pressing against your tight walls harder, his thrusting getting a bit slow as he made them rougher.

 

“I'm going to cum I want you to cum with me, please cum with me.” He begged his voice hitting a whine as he was close to his release.

 

“Yes, faster and harder, Isami please!” You cried out as he latched onto your right breast sucking on the harden highly sensitive nipple.

 

That pushed you over the edge your body shaking under him, as you squirted feeling his cock hitting your g spot as he raised you up further slamming his body against you. He buried his cock deep inside you as his cock pulsed roughly and ejaculated thick strands of cum deep inside of your womb. Panting and shaking as you rode out the high of feeling him cum inside of you and your intense orgasm, legs shaking as they slowly unwrapped around him. It felt so good, as he slowly pulled his cock out of you, feeling some cum leak out of you already panting heavily.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at you, staring at your trembling form.

 

“I feel fantastic.” You said breathy.

 

“Me too. Let me untie you.”

 

Twenty minutes later Isami Kondo was carrying you to his bedroom, it was late there was no one around you were barely dressed what your trembling arms could manage to put on as they were a bit stiff from being tied up and your body was still coming down from the high. You weren't expecting to be placed in his bed but yours. Isami removed his clothes again, it was a shock to learn he slept naked normally it wasn't a normal thing for you but for him it was. Slowly he sat you down in front of him as he massaged your arms and shoulders working out the kinks from being tied in the knot. He placed a few soft kisses on your shoulder, whispering how beautiful you are and how good it was to take you like that. It felt fantastic the after sex glow lasting for quite a while as he massaged your body wrapping his strong arms around you laying you down beside him. Turning around to face him you buried your face in his broad chest wrapping arms around him hugging him tightly, enjoying the feeling of having him close. Even though you were just really close so close he was inside of you felt the need to cuddle up against him afterwards, it felt just right. Placing soft sensual kisses on the top of your head Isami started to tell you about his day a normal thing he did when he was unwinding for the day for sleep. His voice rumbling in his chest resounding in your ears was like a lullaby, slowly you closed your eyes falling asleep.

 


End file.
